Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.205$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.205 = \dfrac{120.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.205} = 120.5\%$ $120.5$ per hundred = $120.5$ per cent = $120.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.